Albus Doublelock
by mnframe
Summary: Albus Doublelock is the wise and patient elder of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and He invites Harry Potter, the chosen one, for a very special
1. Albus

Harry came into Dublelock's office and closed the door. Dumblelock removed his pants and showed his crooked penis to him. "What the hell, dumblelock?" Harry yelled and then Dumblelock said "Harry ma boy, relax, you gonna get raped." "No, Dublelock dont rape me please. " begged Harry Pothead but the crooked penis was being raised slowly. " Harry ma boy, I am gay and so many years, it's impossible not to notice dat ass, Harry m' boy!" explained Dumblelock, and stroked his silvery beard. "What are you doing here?" Mcgonnagal interrupted. She was naked as well. Her vagina was pierced. "WoW" said Harry Potter. "Mcgonagal came to join?" asked Dumblelock slowly. "Yes, I came to see the spectacle - but since you will only need his bottom, can I take the front meat?" she asked. "Whatever mcgonalds" dublelock said - mcgonalds wad short for mcgonagal. "Stay away you two, I've got a gun" said Harry. "Guns aren't allowed here dude?!" said Dumblelock. "Yeah, but you allow magic sticks who can cast Avada Kedavra from a huge range infinite times without the need for ammo and reloading, SREW YOU" answered Harry. "Talking about magic sticks.." said Albus Doublelock. "...it's time to ride yours." completed mcgonagal "Hey, leave something for my slughorn!" said Professor Slughorn. He removed his clothes and revealed his disgusting penis which was shaped like a horn, along with two testicles which looked like rolled slugs, complete with slime dripping from the edges. "What the.." said Harry "Look, I am the potions professor, and this is what happens when you drink a potion which was mixed with the wrong ingredients." he explained "I had no luck with my sexual life for years with that thing.." "No wonder." answer Harry smartly "But this is about to change. When I heard that they were planning to ambush you for raep aka have sex with you without your voluntary contenst, I jumped right in!" Slughorn said "How does it feel having that as your dick?" asked Harry coolly "How does it feel that you are about to lose your anal virginity by that dick?" answered slughorn with an evil smile that revealed his rotten teeth. "Are all of you old perverted weirdos with weird genitals?" "Yes, and you are our chosen one" said Dumblelock "You're lucky you haven't met Salazar Slytherin, back at his time. His was so big that he gave a name to a Hoghwarts house." said Mcgonagal, reciting to the history of Hogwarts that she so well knew. Harry interrupted her. He had a NOPE face. "Enough with the puns! Just finish it already!" "I agree with the boy, my slughorn hungers." said Professor Slughorn. "Ok, slughorn - fellatio me" ordered Doublelock "I need natural lube to get into the boys tight ass. Plus, your teeth are already rotten." "Screw you" yelled slughorn and he began to suck off doublelock. "Ok, I'm outta here" said Harry and he opened the door and left. 


	2. Hoggard the Friendly Giant

Harry Potter was walking the next day, along with Ron and Hermione who was his friend. Harry said "Hi yesterday Doblelock along with Mcgonagal and Slughorn tried to ambush me for rape!" and Ron said "It's ok you see Doublelock likes you for rape Harry and if you become his slave in a sexual manner, Gryffindor will win the house cup every year!" but then somebody else appeared Draco Malfoy "so, this is why gryffindor wins every year!? I gave my anus to doublelock so many times and he still craves yours? im going to report this shit right here" and Harry yelled "Draco is gay with doublelock" and draco turned into dust from all the shame...

Harry, Ron and Hermione all went to Hoggard - the very friendly giant. He lived inside a very big mushroom. Hoggard opened the door of his house and saw Hermione Ron and Harry. Hermione hugged him and said "I love you Hoggard you are so tall and manly and your nipples are huge! Go bearmode on me please!"

but Hoggard removed his shirt and said "Hermione, with all due respect, we both know that you do not own a penis and I'm strictly gay and also you are not Harry Potter" and Hermione was like "fuck off - everybody's gay in here, im out. I wanted a giant but noooo - you are not Harry Potter the chosen one..."

and Hoggard winked at Harry and whispered "Guess what else is giant.." and they both turned to Hermione who was still ranting "...and I have the better character I mean I can hold an interesting conversation..." and she was ruining the romantic atmosphere because she was a bitch by nature so Hoggard took out his magic umbrella and turned her into a massive black dildo. Ron started crying and was like "but I love you Hermione.." and Harry removed his pants so sexily that Hoggard's giant long nipples were tied in a knot.

But Hermione-dildo started shaking and ranting again "What the fuck did you just fucking do to me, you little bitch?

I'll have you know that I graduated top of my class in all subjects and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on the Death Eaters and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in magical warfare and I am the top enchanter in the entire Hogwarts magical forces..." so Hoggard took her and inserted her into the depths of Harry's anus, where nobody could hear her talking shit.

Harry left a moan of excitement and satisfaction and Hoggard removed his pants and started stroking his giant deformed penis with the thick black pubic hair on it. Ron couldn't take it anymore and he left crying. Then, Albus Doublelock appeared along with Draco, still embarassed from his previous encounter with the Harry.

Harry quickly put his pants back on, with Hermione still in his ass and everything, as soon as he saw Albus.

But Albus Doublelock wasn't very happy ahen he saw that, so he said "You dare ruin my grandé orgy so you can keep faithful with that piss ugly sundrome of a down shit dwarf giant? I shall get my revengeee!"

and left.


	3. Doublelock's Revenge

"Ablus, how dare you penetrate into my mushroom?!" demanded Hoggard

"Shut up Hoggard, I can do whatever I want, I'm Albus Doublelock bitch! Besides, I saved your life all these years ago, the LEAST you could do is let me have the fresh young anus of the chosen one..." said Doublelock angrily.

"Do I get a saying here? It's my anus who is at risk !" said the Harry Potter.

"Doublelock, snap out of it, you are 175 years old. Does that penis even lift?" asked Hoggard

"Well, fuck you very much. I've got magical erections!

I've been letting you fuck magical beasts all around the forbidden forest and haven't reported you yet. Is this how you thank me for all this magical bestiality? By taking away my husbando?" said Albus.

"I can't take it anymore Albus ;_;

My dick, it thirsts for more! I can't be a reject - forced to screw gross shit to satisfy my sexual needs.."

answered Hoggard honestly.

Harry snapped, he had enough "Goddammit professor Doublelock I DON'T WANT 200 YEAR OLD CROOKED ALZHEIMERS PENIS! I thirst for hung manly giants, for fucks sake, you have draco, he is sexier!"

Draco blushed from the compliment but Ablus was like "I don't care about Draco, he isn't Harry Potter - he isn't either chosen nor one :(("

Draco cried.

"Although I do enjoy the sex with him..." Ablus said.

Draco jumped for excitement.

"Dont get happy Draco" said Albus "you are just a means to an end"

Draco suicided.

"Well, I'm abducting Harry" said Albus and he hugged Harry

"Wait, what am I going to do without Harry?" said Hoggard

"Eh - screw Malfoy" suggested Albus as he started teleporting

"But.. he is is dead. I'm not a necrophiliac." said Hoggard

"Ah, wait a sec you horny bastard. I shall resurrect him" said Albys and with a flick of his cock, Malfoy came back to life.

"Aww fuck me" Draco said.

"Guess who is getting raped by a giant tonight." said Hoggard

"No no n-no no Albuuuuuuuuss" screamed Draco as the trade of lovers was completed and Albus with Harry vanished.

Harry and Albus appeared in the office and Slughorn saw him and a slug was shat from his asshole from all the excitement.

Mcgonagal was absent, she was marking tests - putting zero to everyone because she hasnt had her sex in the last 50 years.

"So - will you bend down or what?" said Dublelock. Harry was cornered and sweaty...


	4. Inside Douvlelock

Ablus lowered Harry's pants, revealing his shiny underage buttocks.  
As soon as he did that, Hermione saw the chance to escape from inside the depths of Harry's anal tract - he charged towards the light and bounced off Doublelocks eye - knocking him off.

"Ahh my eye!" said dublelock and his eye fell to the floor.

After the hermione/dildo, a huge hard dump came out of Harry's asshole - knocking Slughorn down as well.

They were both incapicited - so Harry farted a little bit and blood came out of his anus.

The floor was bloody, with an eye rolling around. Albus was chasing it and Harry tried the door but it was lucked. Nearly-dickless Nick, the Hoghwarts pervert ghost, came out of the wall as he heard that a rape was going on...

"Var is goink on?" he asked and his dick nearly fell. It was only attached to the rest of the body from a bit of dick-flesh.

"Open the door fucking shit bitch!" said Harry.  
"It's too bad you aren a ghost Hurry, you coult go from insite walls - like a me!" Nearly-Dickless Nick said  
"Now Doublelock and Slughorn will catch you and will rape you even harder as a revenge! Oh I cannot wait.."

"Dammit, nearly-dickless nick! Jus help me escape and ill gief you a bloujob or somethin" promised Harry and Nick started considering it.

"Nice trick but I will enjoy the spectacle you baby boy you!" said Nick and he started stroking his fallen penis.

Albus got Harry from behind, with his old veiny hand with the long spiky nails.. He ripped his shirt off and pierced his nipple with his dirty yellow nails. Nick was cheering for Albus, doing the dongcopter with his hanging dick.

Harry escaped from his grip and punched one-eyed Doublelock - still blood dripping from his chest. He got his wand and raised it against him.

"Is that it, Harry? You raise ur wand against your loving Doublelock? " said Al bus and had a single tear drip from his single eye and a lot of fuckin blood from his empty eyesocket..

"I am defending myself.." said Harry and casted dat unlocking spel on the door and sudenly door was open!  
He got out but Doubkelock was in front of him on the other side of the door and he was like "You shall not pass" going all Gandalf on his ass and not letting his move furter.

During that time - Gandalf and Solid Snaek happened to pass from there, talking. Solid Snake told to Gundelf that he heard someone immitating him. They saw the Albus and Harry infront of the office and Albus pushed him in...

Gundelf was laik "Ey snake go sneak that shit and tell me wats going on".  
In case you dont know - Snake is a professional sneaker (he sneaks stuff with stealth).

Snak took his mobile phone and called his friend, Splinter Cell, so they could sneak together.

Snake and Splinter Cell sneakec into the room and found Harry Potted hanging bu his balls from the celing and being a piñata for Albus and Slughurn. Nearly-dickless Nick was trying to masterbate but was failong mizerably.

Snake stepped on Hermione who was a dildo and picked her up. He started shouting about her rights so Snaek stuck her into Splinter's ass to shoush.

Snaek went and choked Albus amd Slughorn and left Harry hanging there, because he was full of shit and a troll, but Albus had his head turn 360 degrees and so was Slughorn and they resurrected - so they called in magical guards to found the invaters...


End file.
